Called
by le.clarius
Summary: Ludwig tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa yang salah darinya? Dan kaitannya dengan Gilbert? Oneshot. EDITED!


**CALLED**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Human!AU; human names used. OOC. Characters' death. Pairing tidak jelas.

. . .

"…est…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar—namun juga terasa sangat asing untuk mendengarnya. Terus menggema dan memanggilnya. Ah, namun kenyamanan alam bawah sadar masih ia inginkan—masih ia butuhkan.

"West…"

Terdengar semakin keras dan jelas—suara itu menariknya dari tidurnya. Rasa kantuknya perlahan menguap, menghilang entah ke mana. Sepasang mata biru terbuka perlahan—dan langsung bertemu dengan mata berwarna merah darah yang lain. Ludwig mengerjap.

"Bruder?" tanyanya tak yakin. Ia bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, entah mengapa merasa bingung dengan keberadaan yang lain di kamarnya. Namun kakaknya hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Yang paling awesome! Kesesese," sahut Gilbert, kakaknya. "Sekarang ayo bangun dan buatkan aku pancake, West!"

Ludwig melihat Gilbert mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh—entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa sangat senang hanya dengan mendengar suara Gilbert ataupun seringai yang terpampang di wajah kakaknya. Bukankah Gilbert selalu seperti itu setiap hari? Lalu mengapa perasaannya berbeda? Seperti… sebuah nostalgi dari hari-hari mudanya. Namun ia masih merasa bingung. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

"West, kau tak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Gilbert yang kembali dan melongokkan wajahnya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyampingkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari pikirannya sebelum bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Ja, bruder. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, segera buatkan aku pancake!" seru Gilbert sebelum kakinya berlari, membawa pemuda albino itu turun ke dapur mendahului adiknya.

Ludwig hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyusul Gilbert—memutuskan untuk tak terlalu banyak berpikir pagi itu. Saat ia sampai di dapur, Gilbert sudah duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengelus burung kecil di tangannya. Ludwig sendiri langsung membuat adonan pancake tanpa banyak bicara.

Detakan jam terlewat dalam tenang. Hanya sesekali suara burung kecil milik Gilbert berkicau memecah heningnya pagi di dapur mereka. Ludwig menyelesaikan pancake yang sedang dimasaknya dan menaruhnya di hadapan Gilbert. Ia tersenyum melihat Gilbert tertawa lebar dan mulai memakan pancake yang dibuatnya. Sementara ia sendiri berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di kursi lain, menghirup kopinya sambil memandangi wajah kakaknya.

Entah mengapa, namun hanya memandangi Gilbert seperti itu sudah membuatnya sisi di dalam dirinya merasa senang. Sekali lagi perasaan nostalgik yang sama menyeruak dan memenuhi dadanya. Namun Ludwig merasa ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal. Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah, benar-benar penting, tetapi tak kunjung bisa diingatnya. Ia mencoba mengingatnya, namun semakin ia berusaha mengingat, semakin ia merasa tersesat.

Suara pintu depan dibuka memotong Ludwig dari lamunannya.

"Ludwig~! Vee~!" panggil seseorang dari pintu depan.

Dengan segera Ludwig mengenali suara itu sebagai Feliciano, temannya yang orang Italia. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai pemuda berambut coklat itu muncul di dapurnya.

"Vee! Ludwig, apa kau mau sarapan dengan pasta? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu," tawarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Feli. Aku baru saja sarapan," tolak Ludwig.

"Lalu pancake itu untuk siapa, ve?" tanya yang lain sambil menunjuk tumpukan pancake di ujung lain meja.

Ludwig memberinya pandangan bingung. "Tentu saja untuk Gilbert."

Seketika senyuman di wajah Feliciano jatuh dan semburat kekhawatiran mulai muncul di wajahnya. Ludwig mengernyitkan dahinya melihat perubahan mimik temannya itu.

"Gilbert? Kakakmu?" tanya Feliciano.

"Ya. Kau tidak bisa lihat ia sedang makan pancake itu?" tanya Ludwig balik.

Feliciano tidak menjawab. Raut mukanya berubah ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian tangisan pemuda Italia itu pecah. Ia berlari keluar rumah Ludwig, sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan temannya yang berambut pirang itu.

Ludwig menghela nafas. Ada apa dengan Feliciano? Apa ada yang salah? Mengapa ia ketakutan seperti itu?

"West, buatkan pancake lagi! Ini masih kurang," pinta Gilbert.

"Tidak, bruder. Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak," tolak adiknya. Gilbert hanya cemberut, namun tak merespon apa-apa.

Ludwig bangkit dan membereskan piring-piring kotor. Di tengah pekerjaannya mencuci piring, ia mendengar pintu depan diketuk. Bergegas ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membuka pintu. Di depan sana berdiri Roderich dan Elizaveta, tetangganya. Dari wajah mereka, terlihat jelas kalau keduanya khawatir. Bahkan Elizaveta terlihat hampir menangis.

"Roderich, Elizaveta? Ada apa?" tanya Ludwig pada dua tamunya.

"Ludwig, kita harus bicara," ujar Roderich serius.

Ludwig hanya mengangguk—tak tahu apa masalahnya sambil menyilakan keduanya masuk. Roderich duduk di kursi panjang dengan Elizaveta di sampingnya. Ludwig sendiri duduk di kursi paling ujung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Ludwig, Feliciano memberitahu padaku kalau…" Roderich berhenti sejenak dan meneguk ludahnya. "Kalau kau melihat bayangan Gilbert. Apa itu benar?"

Ludwig dengan serta merta berdiri. Itu bukan bayangan! Ia bersama Gilbert. Benar-benar Gilbert! Bukan hanya bayangannya belaka!

"Bayangan? Bukan. Itu benar-benar Gilbert, Roderich. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Aku yakin ia masih di dapur," jawab Ludwig. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Apa masalahnya dengan Gilbert?

"Roddy. Oh, Roddy, dia…" Tangisan Elizaveta pecah. Air mata turun deras membasahi pipinya. Roderich meraih bahu istrinya dan mencoba menenangkan Elizaveta. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangan dan Elizaveta menghapus pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Tenanglah, Liza," ujarnya pelan. Roderich beralih ke Ludwig. "Ludwig, kumohon. Aku serius."

"Tidak. Aku tahu benar. Gilbert masih di dapur tadi. Ayo ikut aku dan kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri," balas Ludwig.

Dengan segera Ludwig berjalan menuju dapur. Roderich membimbing Elizaveta yang tak kunjung bisa menghentikan isak tangisannya sambil mengikuti Ludwig dari belakang dan meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Namun terlihat jelas kalau Ludwig tak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Sampai langkah kaki Ludwig terhenti di ambang pintu dapur. Ia terdiam.

Dapurnya sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda Gilbert pernah ada di ruangan itu. Hanya ruangan kosong.

"Di mana ia? Tadi ia masih di sini," ujar Ludwig. "Bruder? Gilbert?"

Tangisan Elizaveta semakin keras dan Roderich masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang mendadak histeris.

"Ludwig, sadarlah! Gilbert sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu!" sahut Roderich.

Namun Ludwig terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan perkataan tetangganya itu. Ia terus mencari Gilbert yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkannya lagi. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak… mungkin…

Hatinya perlahan retak kembali. Ia tak bisa kehilangan Gilbert lagi. Tak mungkin—mereka baru beberapa menit yang lalu bersama kembali…

"Oh, Roddy! Aku tidak sanggup lagi!" seru Elizaveta, masih terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Roderich mengangguk.

"Ludwig, maaf. Kami pulang dulu," ujar Roderich sebelum keluar. Ia bahkan tak sanggup memandang Ludwig untuk yang terakhir kali.

Ludwig tak mendengar perkataan Roderich. Ia masih mencari. Begitu ia mendengar pintu depan ditutup, Ludwig menjatuhkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dapur. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sementara di dalam dirinya, luka akibat kehilangan yang lain perlahan mulai terbuka. Kehilangan Gilbert adalah pukulan yang teramat berat untuk pemuda itu. Dan setelah pagi itu ia bertemu lagi dengannya—tak mungkin. Tak mungkin ia bisa melepasnya lagi. Ia tak bisa jika akan kehilangan lagi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Sepasang tangan yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba melingkari leher Ludwig dari belakang dan mengambil perhatiannya. Lamunannya terhenti saat menyadari itu Gilbert.

"Bruder?" tanya Ludwig. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah kakaknya. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari wajah Gilbert. Ia tidak kehilangan kakaknya. Ia tak akan kehilangan dirinya lagi. Tidak akan.

"West," bisik Gilbert di telinganya. "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Ludwig tak lagi bisa membedakan antara yang nyata dan tidak nyata lagi. Yang terpenting baginya hanyalah tangan Gilbert di sekitar lehernya, suara yang berbisik pelan di telinganya, dan tubuh kakaknya. Itulah yang nyata baginya. Di luar itu hanyalah kabut pikiran belaka.

"Apa?" tanya Ludwig.

"Ikutlah denganku, West. Kita akan bersama-sama. Tak akan terpisah lagi," bisik Gilbert lagi.

Ludwig meluruskan wajahnya ke depan. Perlahan Ludwig memejamkan matanya. Lidahnya menggumamkan pelan sesuatu.

"Ja…"

Ia bisa merasakan Gilbert mengeratkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. Ludwig bisa merasakan kehangatan itu dari satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki—yang ia rindukan dan sudah beberapa tahun menghilang dari hidupnya—sebelum hitam memenuhi penglihatannya. Ludwig tak lagi bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

Namun yang terpenting baginya, adalah ia tak akan pernah mengalami pahitnya kehilangan Gilbert lagi.

(owari)

Oke, saya mengedit ulang fic ini—meski hasilnya juga begini saja. Karena saya pribadi juga merasa gak puas dengan hasil yang sebelumnya.

Mind to review?


End file.
